The Mortal Instruments OC fic: ON HIATUS !
by nightswitch
Summary: It's In Their Veins: After the 5 teenage Shadowhunters at the Chicago Institute discover the horrible truth that one of their own was unknowingly turned half-demon as a child by the Dark King Lucifer himself, they're left questioning what blood runs in their own veins. With Shadowhunters accusing eachother left and right, it's up to these 5 teens to defeat a growing demon army.
1. OC SUBMISSION FORM

**~OC SUBMISSION FORM~**

I'm sorry that this list is so extremely long (I used the 5 P's method of characterization), so just remember **YOU DON'T HAVE TO FILL OUT ALL OF THE SPACES. **

**THE ONLY THE SPACES MARKED WITH A " *** " ARE REQUIRED.**

**THE REST IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL.**

**I ACTUALLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO ONLY DO THE ***'s, BECAUSE IT WILL BE EASIER FOR YOU :)**

Also, remember that they are your OC's. Just because i'll be writing them for you in this story, doesn't mean you can't take them back and write them again in your own stories :)

Thank you!

(The story description is the next chapter. Once i get enough OC's, i will start the story.)

* * *

FULL NAME:

NICKNAME/SHORTENED NAME:

**Physical:**

*******-Age

*******-Gender

*******-Face (Ex: eyes, complexion, nose, hair, jawline, etc.)

-Flaws

-Assets

-Ethnicity

-Gait

-Voice

**Personality:**

*******-Personality (summed up)

-Wants

-Hopes

-Fears

-Thoughts

-Memories

-Resentments

**Psychological:**

*******-Temperament

*******-Attitudes

-Intelligence

-Happiness

-Unconscious aspects

-Habits

**Personal:**

*******-Childhood or Backstory (Did they grow up rich in an Idris manor? Or an orphan at an Institute? Were they raised a Shadowhunter or a mundane?)

*******-Weapon of choice

*******-Values

*******-Lifestyle

-Family

-Friends

-Birthplace

-Hobbies

-Beliefs

-Possessions

-Wealth

**Practices:**

*******-Says (add some quotes from your character, maybe their life motto, or just something that speaks for their personality)

-Eats

-Wears

-Trains at

-Plays at

**Anything Else:**

-?


	2. STORY DESCRIPTION

Description:

* * *

Lucifer was the most terrible angel, and so he made the most beautiful demon.

And as will his child.

Over two peace-filled decades after the Dark War, the king of demons crosses paths with the Nephilim again after centuries of silence.

With only a note of forewarning, Lucifer notifies them that he has touched a child in a dream, one finger to the lips, and has turned that child's Shadowhunter-red blood to a sticky, sickly black.

This is a child he will want back.

Part-Shadowhunter, part-demon.

The Nephilim are all too familiar with a hybrid like this.

The Clave tries to hide this letter, fearful that the people will break into frenzy, but there is no holding back hell.

When it comes to light that Lucifer himself has fed his blood to a child of a Shadowhunter, Nephilim are abandoning their children left and right, terrified that their child could be the one people are calling "The Second-Coming of Sebastian Morgenstern".

Some of the more honorable families, including the Inquisitor's, would even rather exile their own blood and claim their children "ran away" than have the chance of their family name being tarnished by another demon-boy, by another Sebastian Morgenstern.

But after years of Nephilim children being orphaned and chaos in Idris, the mad witch-hunt for a demon child dies down and things begin to settle into a calm.

Lucifer's dream-touch turns to rumor, then myth, then legend, then into barely a whisper.

Many even begin to forget the note ever existed.

But Lucifer did not forget.

Day by day the child grows, not even knowing what it's capable of, not even knowing what blood runs in its veins, not knowing the poison it can bleed.

* * *

The 5 teenage Nephilim that reside in the Chicago Institute are not the least bit concerned when the Clave tells them to fix their Institute's demon sensors.

They don't even react.

Their demon sensors have been broken ever since the Great Child Scare about 15 years ago, ever since they arrived. They'll never work.

But terror dawns over the Shadowhunters when the Inquistor tells them that their sensors are indeed, working, and they have been for years.

What if it's not a demon living among them and residing within their Institution, but it's a demon residing within one of their own: a Shadowhunter.

The 5 Shadowhunters refuse to believe that one of their own could be a monster, but when greater demons and evil armies start swarming Chicago demanding their demon-Shadowhunter hybrid back, the hunt for the real part-demon begins. Shadowhunter begin to turn on Shadowhunter, scrambling to find the half-demon before the summer ends and Lucifer himself rises from the deepest parts of Edom to claim what— or who, is rightfully his.

* * *

**I'm looking for 5 Shadowhunter OC's.**

**I would like 1 of the OC's to be part-faerie, just because i think they're beautiful.**

**Feel free to submit more than 1 OC.**

**Again, sorry this is so extremely long. **

**-timelordXatXhearts**


	3. WINNERS ANNOUNCED

**Selected Characters:**

* * *

Kellina "Kelly" Brentwood - **Angel210142 **

_(I've added the "wood" suffix to her surname so that it's a Shadowhunter name, i hope you don't mind.) _

Daniel "Danny" Fairweather-** Iron Leopard**

Arden "Ari" Fairfire - **rnorgenstern**

Will Lyons - **Willberforce**

Dean Ravenscar - mine

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone for entering!

You are all welcome to read the story, even if your OC did not get selected.

As for those who did win, I will try my best to characterize your OCs throughout the course of the story :)

If you have any updates, extra information, special wishes, questions, or concerns about your OC just contact me.

Expect the first chapter soon.

-timelordXatXhearts


	4. Chapter 1: The Descent Into The Unknown

**Chapter One:** The Descent Into The Unknown

* * *

"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."

_- Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Kellina Brentwood didn't even want to be a Shadowhunter.

Well her history with Shadowhunters wasn't exactly a fairy tale, so you couldn't really blame her.

They'd passed her down from Institute to Institute since she was twelve, and she pondered if that was what it felt like to be luggage.

That's right, out of all the inanimate objects in the world, Kellina Brentwood identified with a suitcase.

A very angry suitcase with pent up emotions.

All it took for her to secretly long a mundane lifestyle was for three teenagers to walk on the other side of the street on their way to a movie and laugh.

She'd been on a mission, but at that moment, the entire thing suddenly seemed pointless.

One laugh and boom! The once beautiful traditional Nephilim runes swirling around her throat and up and down her arms seemed ugly and heavy and constricting, holding her down.

She hated the permanents runes the most.

They reminded her she was in it for life.

And out of all the places a Shadowhunter who didn't want to be a Shadowhunter could find themselves in, Kellina had just arrived in Chicago, the new demon-cesspool of the United States of America.

"So you're that Kellina Brentwood, right? Steph told us you were coming." A deep voice mused from beside her in the darkness.

She could feel the heat radiating off the boy's body in the cramped room.

Kelly assumed the "Steph" he was referring to was Stephen Aldergold, the Institute's trainer who 60 seconds ago had literally thrown her into a dark room, taken her bags, pushed a long sword into her arms and said, "Day 1 of training! Welcome to the Chicago Institute! Rules: Improvise and don't die! Good luck!".

Kellina had only realized there were other people in the pitch-black room when she heard a boy hiss "Danny, if you step on

my toe one more time I will step on your face!" followed by a "GODDAMMIT DANNY." and a snicker.

Kelly wondered if anyone at the Chicago Institute _was_ sane.

Through the blue-black gloom she could make out that the wall her and the other Shadowhunters were facing was actually a giant door.

A menacing, jagged scar in the middle of the two massive metal slabs marked where they were to open.

_'What's coming out of those doors?'_ She couldn't help but ask herself.

Her heart pounded against her chest like a bird trying to escape a cage.

The bird slammed itself two times more against its cage when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped in her skin, her own hands clammy and white on her seraph blade's grip.

It was only the same boy who was talking to her earlier.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the door, trying to calm her breathing.

_'Focus. They're probably just throwing you into a mission to test you out.'_

"I'm Dean, Dean Ravenscar." He said smugly.

She could tell he was the kind of person that flirted with anything that moved.

She wanted to tell him to go charm the wall or something, but she didn't.

She needed to stay focused, and Dean was a distraction.

Despite her visible disinterest, her continued to speak gleefully.

"So you're a beach girl? I mean, you just came from the Los Angeles Institute, isn't that right California?"

Kelly heard the echoey sound of metal grinding on metal.

The door.

"Shut up." She snapped, raising her blade a little higher and trying to keep her wrist from shaking.

Dean obviously didn't take offense, as he only laughed again and said, "Relax, California! It's just a couple of demons hanging out beside the Institute. They're getting bolder and bolder you know? They're practically begging to be killed, chilling this close to headquarters."

_'Chilling?'_ Kelly didn't think that demons 'chilled'.

Kellina could spot a shorter, thin girl with hooded eyes in the corner of the room, everything about her, except her peachy cream skin, dark.

Her two contrasting features of a delicate face and a ferocious snarl conflicted with Kellina's opinion of her, so she turned back to that "Dean" boy who was talking to her earlier.

Although even with the night vision rune it was pretty much impossible to see him in the dark, Kellina could still make out long, dark eyelashes and an attractive, but goofy grin.

Dean Ravenscar had a weird, inspiring carelessness about him that was dangerously infectious.

She'd just met him, but she could already read him like a book in bold black letters.

With a lean, lanky frame, bronzed sun-kissed skin, a deep, gravelly voice, a strong jaw all along with those testy amber eyes, Dean was the epitome of a pretty boy with a bad reputation.

There were two other people in front of Kellina, but she couldn't bring herself to hone her senses in on them with her heart hammering in her ears like an insistent drum and the dark blurring the corners of her vision like a tunnel.

_'I don't even know where I am. I don't even know what I'm facing.'_ She thought in terror, her breath catching in her throat.

Suddenly she was glad for the dark, it hid her fright from the others.

_'Demons don't kill men, fear does. Demons don't kill men, fear does.'_ She recited to herself again and again, the beat of the mantra steadying her humming bird heart.

She needed to stay calm.

_'Fear is a feeling that kills'_, that's what her father always told her.

_'Fearlessness is recklessness. Be afraid, but be brave.'_ Every single one of her father's lessons calmed her mind and let her loosen her grip on her seraph blade, just a little, her palms feeling less slippery.

It was like her father was standing right next to her, like when she was little.

She could almost feel his hand on her shoulder, telling her she was stronger than she thought.

It almost made it hard to believe he was dead.

**BOOM.**

Thud, thud!

Light flooded the darkness with a searing intensity as the doors swung open to the outside world, blinding Kellina and making all noises sound muffled and distant.

The back of her eyes felt badly bruised and she couldn't tell whether they were open or closed.

All she could see was white.

"...youswer!"

Someone was yelling, but it sounded unreal and far away like a voice in a dream.

The white burning began fade and suddenly there were two green-yellow eyes staring at her.

"YOUR SWORD!" The boy yelled above the squelching of demon flesh and the clicking-screeches of the Raum withering on the aged-cracked cement, heaving her off her back.

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen, but nonetheless she nodded numbly at the boy as he turned and sprinted towards a demon with his sword lifted.

Kellina had never seen so many demons in one place at a time.

There had to be at least eleven, all of them massive and spouting acidic ichor in their wake.

They were in an alley between two buildings and it was beyond crowded, the other four Shadowhunters having to stand on top of and rebound off of trash bins to avoid the tentacles of the Raum.

Everything was happening so quickly, one blue-haired girl whipping around with a cry and killing three at once.

She had that adrenaline-induced, crazy smile and was obviously the leader by the way she pointed at the others, directing them to their kills.

_'Snap out of it, Kelly!'_ Kellina screamed at herself, forcing her cemented feet towards a Raum.

But as soon as she got within swinging range, an adamas-tipped arrow had buried itself with a sickening moist-thud into the demon's eye socket.

_'I need to get some kills for myself! I need to prove myself to these guys!' _

Kelly forced her legs to move faster, her muscles felt like they were ablaze.

The blue haired girl was hogging all the kills and there were only a few demons alive.

Kelly jumped when two feet loudly thumped onto a trash bin and a writhing Raum was thrown at her feet.

She looked up in wonderment, to meet those same cat-green eyes again.

She found herself staring at the boy's full lower lip as they mouthed the words, "Kill it. It's yours."

Kelly didn't waste any time.

She hurled her body towards the squirming demon, but only to be rammed out of the air by something hard.

The blue haired girl had gone in at the same time as Kelly, and the both of them had been flung onto the cement, the blue haired girl's weapon clattering to the side.

Kelly rolled, crouching by her sword, but the other girl didn't have time to move as a sticky tentacle coiled itself around her neck, her flesh sizzling where the ichor-soaked appendage clung to it.

The injured, desperate Raum screeched in agony, lifting the tentacle and readying it to slam to the ground again with the blue haired girl's head in its clutches.

Without even thinking, Kelly launched her dagger in the direction of the demon, and it found home in its forehead.

The demon slumped soundly to the floor and the blue haired girl grunted, kicking her way out of its grasp and proceeding to stab it a couple of more times.

"Congrats newbie." A short girl said solemnly, already heading back through the giant metal doors from which they came.

Her hair was thick, waist-long and a strange blue-black color, and it swooshed around her dainty waist when she marched away.

"Way to go, Kellina Brentwood!" Dean cheered, hugging her even with his ichor-spotted shirt.

But Kelly's smile died fast when a lightly freckled forearm dug into her neck and pushed her up against a wall.

"Whoa-" The tall, green eyed boy began, but he was immediately interrupted by the blue-haired girl with her arm against Kelly's throat.

"What the hell, that was my kill! You could've gotten both of us killed!" The girl sized Kelly up with a look of disgust and her short, neon hair spiked up like an angry pixie's. "It's Shadowhunter, not Shadowhunted, genius."

The girl's eyes had a mad glint in them that said 'Fight me'.

_'Not worth it.'_ Kelly told herself.

She was about to back up and follow the black-haired girl, but out of the corner of her vision she caught the green eyed boy crossing his arms and shaking his head.

She tilted her head at him in confusion.

'Stand up to her.' He mouthed, giving her a nod of encouragement.

Kelly looked her challenger back in the eyes, mustering up as much courage as she could.

"Considering you were the one with the Raum tentacles at your throat, i think you should take your own advice."

Kelly's heart was pulsing in her head, pounding loudly.

The girl curled her lip in resentment, but only turned and stormed away.

Kelly felt dread. She did not need a new enemy.

"Damn California." Dean whispered, only to get whacked in the back of the head by the boy with the yellow-green eyes.

The boy held out a hand and smiled one of the most charming smiles Kelly had seen for a while.

There was black ichor smudged across his forehead and collar bone like engine oil, giving him a ruggedly handsome flare.

"I'm Daniel Fairweather, but you can call me Danny."

Kelly knew she should've told him her name and introduce herself, but he had pretty eyes and tousled, messy light-brown hair and a little dimple at the corner of this mouth.

"…C-cool." She sputtered out, blinking and turning hastily away from his gaze, jogging down the alley back towards the Institute doors and into the darkness again.

* * *

The Institute was glamoured to appear to mundanes as "The Cathedral of Light and Life".

There was almost a melancholy sense of irony in that a Cathedral of Life could look so much like death.

Worn and tattered by city life and yellowed by time, the pillars and pikes once classically white were now aged to a dingy, sooty blackened creme color.

The roof tiles jutted out and upwards like bad teeth and the entire building sagged lamely on one side where it seemed the weight of the world had been too much.

The glamour was successful in its goal of disguise, as mundanes gave it only so much as a look of pity.

It was a tombstone in a graveyard of concrete.

And if the outside of the Chicago Institute looked pathetic, the inside was hilarious to Kelly.

Being a Shadowhunter sometimes felt like being stuck in the past. Meaning: the foyer room was just downright old.

Wood on wood, it would've been a handsome room if everything wasn't covered with a thin film of dust.

Antique carpets and tilted chandeliers made up most of the decor, along with some almost comical paintings of historical Shadowhunters and tutors.

Everything was inclined at odd, wonky angles; even the door frame Kelly walked through was shifted.

"Hey Steph! We're back!" Danny called to the open, his voice bouncing off the ceilings and making the building seem lonely.

"Miss me, Steph?" Dean added in, taking his place beside his buddy and further filling the long, narrow room.

But there was no answer, so the two boys just shrugged.

There was a grand staircase to their left, and in truth the room was quite large.

But it felt so cramped with all the decor and shades of dark brown and red.

"So," Danny smiled sympathetically and turned to Kelly. "Steph is kind of a psychotic trainer, if you haven't figured that out already."

"I gathered that much." Kelly chuckled nervously, unsure of what else to say.

"But, he's good at his job." Dean countered with a shrug, leaning against the wood-plated wall on one shoulder and running a hand through his undercut.

Danny nodded in agreement, and tried to slide his sword into his sheath.

It bumped against the sides, so he tried jamming it harder into the case.

Dean groaned, taking the blade into his own hands and examining it. "Go to the weapons room, Danny-boy. You grabbed a too-small sheath." He concluded.

Dean wiped the ichor from the blade onto Danny's shirt with a grimace.

"Yeah, it's not going to fit dude. It's too big." Dean began to walk away.

"That's what she said!" Danny called after him.

"Not with you.." Dean mumbled under his breath, but evidently Danny heard as a dagger thunked next to Dean's head and wobbled in the wall in two seconds flat.

Kelly watched in horror, but the boys only laughed it off, fist-bumping before Danny headed off towards the weapons room.

As if on queue, blue-haired girl, skinny-girl, and Stephen Aldergold flooded into the room all at once.

"Ah," Stephen rubbed his hands together, "Kellina! Did you enjoy your little introductory demon hunt?"

"Yeah, sure. It was fun." Kelly lied.

"Well, although you've already met, some introductions couldn't hurt, right?" Stephen, motioned to the other Shadowhunters and they stepped forward accordingly.

"I'm Dean. And I already know her. Me and California are buds." Dean said, pleased with himself.

The blue haired girl stepped forward reluctantly, not meeting Kelly's eyes, but rather twiddling her dagger in between her fingertips.

"My name is Will. Will Lyons." She said coldly.

Kelly nodded at her.

"Danny is the other lad. And- oh," Stephen did a 360 turn, "Where is that Arden girl? It seems she's snuck off again. She can be so quiet and sneaky sometimes, its quite terrifying."

Kelly realized he was talking about the dark haired one with the big gray eyes and the petite figure.

Stephen's salt-and-pepper hair was combed back and his eyes were wide and tired.

But there was something unnerving about his smile, it was too practiced.

"Uh, Steph. Are you okay?" Will asked, unsure.

His fake-smile was brinking on 'creepy' now.

"Oh, i'm quite fine! But you kids were just about to go and get those demon sensors fixed, weren't you?"

Will stepped forward, even as Stephen was ever-so-slightly shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, Steph? Our Institute sensors haven't worked since-"

"The Inquistor's here." Steph interrupted, his fake-grin dropping.

Will's face went blank as four figures stepped forward from behind Stephen, their invisibility glamour falling away like a curtain.

Dean straightened up, his jaw flexing.

"Well, it seems my suspicions are right." A sinisterly velvet voice spoke up, the woman owning it strutting forward with her hands behind her back.

"I'm Inquistor Shadewell." Then she gave them a smile that could only be described as wicked. "Nobody moves, okay?"

Kellina's guts twisted as the three men behind the Inquistor raised their crossbows and aimed them at the three teenagers' hearts.

She raised her hands warily, taking a step next to Will.

But Will only crouched down in battle-stance, her hand hovering above her weapons belt.

"What's going on here, Steph?!" Will shouted, but they ignored her.

"Stephen, Stephen," The Inquisitor lazily dragged a finger along his chest as she circled him, making him stiffen. "You lied to me-"

"I did not!" Stephen barked, fuming. "Leave the kids alone! I told you the truth! Lucifer's Touch is a myth, a children's story, Elizabeth. There is no demon inside this Institution-!"

"The demon isn't inside the Institution, Stephen." The Inquistor said firmly, retracting her finger from his chest, her playfulness disheartened by his tone. "It's inside one of your Shadowhunters. Your demon sensors aren't broken, my dear. They've been working all along."

Kellina was on edge, even the very air in the room as tense as the crossbow aimed at her heart.

Kellina heard the footsteps happily hopping down the stairs before she could stop them.

Danny looked up, oblivious to the weapons being pointed at his friends.

"Hey, guys. What's going on-"

"Seize him!" The Inquistor yelled.

Only now the the teens surged forward, blocking the guards from the staircase.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" They all held up their hands.

"I can assure you, he was just in the weapons room! He needed a new sheath!" Dean said soothingly, trying and failing to hide the panic from his voice.

"Suspicious behavior, i want him in an Alicante cell by nightfall." The Inquistor ordered, ignoring Dean's attempts at persuasion, her high heels clicking against the wooden floors as the guards rushed back her, roughly tugging Danny by the arms.

"Hey! What the-!" Danny exclaimed.

"You can't touch him! There is no part-demon, Elizabeth!" Stephen shouted, only to be back handed by a guard and thrown to the floor.

Will drew her sword and Dean followed, lifting both his axes, a fire sparking in his amber eyes.

"Raising a weapon against the Inquistor and guards of the Clave: shoot them dead." The Inquistor recited nonchalantly, smiling that wicked smile of hers. "The law is hard, but it is the law, my little birds."

"Shoot them, i shoot you." A sweet voice said mercilessly.

The Inquistor swallowed her smile as Arden pressed the tip of her arrow to the back of her head.

Kellina hadn't even seen her walk in.

"The perks of being 'the quiet one'." Arden joked darkly.

Kellina would've sighed in relief if it weren't for the dire situation.

The Inquistor raised her arms and backed up towards the front door, motioning her three guards to come follow her.

The guards released Danny's arms, which were streaked red with ribbons of blood, and stood in front of the Inquistor with their crossbows still loaded.

They backed out onto the concrete street, the sky a gritty navy behind them and the mundanes walking by mindlessly, not even seeing the stand-off that was going on right before their eyes.

Just before the Institute doors closed the Inquistor spoke one last time.

"Bring the demon-child to the Clave, or your Institute will be declared rogue and the Clave will never help you again. Bring him to us, or we'll come ourselves. For all of you. You're not playing with fire, my darlings, you're playing with death."

The doors boomed shut with such a finality, like a gavel slamming down and sealing their fate.

Demon-child.

Rogue.

Death.

Kelly gulped, trying to process the Inquistor's words, but she only tasted blood.

* * *

All Dean knew was that Arden, Ari, had saved them.

He found himself staring at her for the second time today.

He didn't understand her.

She was an odd, intriguing, pretty little creature, and way too morbid for her age as well.

They were nothing alike.

But it was indescribable how good she smelt to him.

She smelt like the color green: like the deepest parts of forest, like earthy firecider, like green apple peels and dark emerald scarves.

Staring at her, Dean's lips subconsciously drifted upwards into a lazy smile.

Ari shot him a confused look, and Dean was hurtled back into reality, coughing loudly into his hand and forcing his lips into a stern line.

This, of course, drew everyone's attention to him and made Dean squirm in his place and mutter "Shit" to himself.

"Are you even listening?" Kelly questioned, throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "The Clave, by law, has no right to touch Danny that way, he's Nephilim."

"Yeah, exactly asshat: Nephilim. But they don't think he's Nephilim, now do they? They think he's Sebastian Morgenstern the Second." Will hissed at Kelly in a hushed tone, whipping her head towards the door to make sure they didn't have any unwanted company.

Kelly literally bit back a remark, digging her teeth into the tip of her tongue.

_'You're practically a stranger.'_ She told herself. _'Don't let the boy holding your hand convince you otherwise.' _

Kelly jerked her hand away from Danny's, as if she was swatting away a fly, and ignored his look of puzzlement.

Kelly didn't remember Stephen leaving, but when she looked around, the 5 teenagers were utterly alone.

Will ruffled her bright blue pixie cut, frustrated and scared (although she's never admit it).

She was never scared for herself, only for her friends.

They were all she had, and she'd soon cut her own neck than theirs.

"So now," Will explained calmly, taking the reins away from Kelly, "We choose."

Ari spoke up for the first time, her tone sounding surprisingly firm for her physical size. "Whoa whoa, you're not suggesting we go rogue right? That the Institute breaks away from the Clave-"

"No!" Will looked more irritated then anything, or maybe that was just her normal facial expression. "Pipe down Ari, this isn't freaking SHIELD and HYDRA-" a couple of the Shadowhunters looked between each other, not understanding the mundane reference.

"This is us choosing between family," Will made a point to look every one of them in the eyes, "Or blood."

The question lingered between them, creating an air of tension.

"I don't know about you, but I choose family, every time." Will said flatly.

Her icy ash eyes had an electric ferocity that was almost as contagious as the notion of rebellion itself.

But Arden's stone gray eyes were wide and shadowed like a pond at night, her face unreadable.

"Family." She said, stepping forward. "Screw the Clave, they cast me out as a child. And their robes are creepy as hell-"

"I'm with Ari!" Dean interjected quickly.

When Will shot him a look of distaste, he fiddled with his earring and sputtered out "Uh, I mean yeah, screw the Clave. I choose you losers." He smiled his wild, untrained smirk and Will good naturedly punched him in the shoulder.

Will darted her head towards Danny, and Danny was taken aback by her directness.

"What about you demon boy-"

"He's not the freaking demon, Will!" Kelly was surprised at her outburst, and only afterwards realized that she had gripped Will's wrist and her nails were marking angry-red crescent moons into the girl's milky pale skin.

Will's stark gray eyes hardened into a steel gaze, but she made no move towards Kelly.

"It's a joke." She spat.

"It's not funny." Kelly deadpanned, forcing herself not to break the stare and let her gaze flutter to the ground.

Her chest felt constricted and she was lightheaded, it was almost a relief when she felt Danny's large, strong hands begin to gently guide her away from Will.

"You two just need to cool off, alright?" He spoke slowly, his voice annoyingly soothing.

Will wanted to be mad at Kelly, but she knew that Danny was right.

The Clave could burst through the Institute doors any second and release an arsenal on the teens. They had to have the courage to fight back, to kill if they had to.

And Steph was nowhere in sight.

"What about you?" Will asked curtly, her question a bit abrupt.

Kelly felt her eyebrows begin to pull together in a frown. She brushed back a wispy strand of chestnut brown that had loosed itself from her pony tail.

"What do you mean?" It was a genuine question, but Kelly didn't mean for her voice to come out so wavery and sheepish.

"I mean," Will gave Danny a look that Kelly wouldn't understand. A look from years of growing up with the other person. "Do you choose us, or the Clave. We couldn't really blame you for choosing Nephilim, you don't know us, you don't know Danny. You're not in the family."

The truth stung in Kelly's eyes like a bitch, and she gritted her teeth to keep them from watering.

Suddenly Danny's hand felt heavy and foreign on her shoulder.

Dean looked at her in anticipation with his hand over his mouth, and his lack of confidence in her made her heart throb in defiance like a war drum.

"I'm with you guys." She stated rigidly.

Danny clapped his arm onto her back and shook her, and Dean let out a big breath whispering "Damn, California" in alleviation.

Arden nodded at Kelly with a small smile before walking off with her gutsy, elegant strut, but Kelly had a feeling that a small smile was a lot coming from Ari.

Will looked slightly aggravated, but it was more at Danny's look of "I told you so" than at Kelly.

"Fine." Will muttered with reluctant acceptance. Kelly wondered if they'd ever be friends. "Everyone is going to head upstairs where we can better defend ourselves. The weapons room is up there." She ordered.

Although Kelly was used to being a leader back in Los Angeles, she compelled herself to submit and nod.

"We'll take shifts at watching the stairs for the Clave." Ari called from the top of the staircase.

Dean did a double take at her.

He hadn't even known she was there or listening, but there she was at the top of the staircase, perching on the railing like a pretty little bird with talons, notching an arrow.

"I'll take first shift." Will offered, sharpening her daggers with a teeth clenching screeching noise that made Kelly wince and her blood churn.

They fought differently than Kelly and the Shadowhunters at the Los Angeles Institute.

In truth, there was rarely any demon occurrences in Southern California. It'd been an eerie spell of calm ever since the end of the Dark War, so all they did was train.

The California Shadowhunter's movements were quick and swift and graceful in the deadly sort of way.

Here the Shadowhunter's movements were raw and gritty and bloody like cracked fingernails, everything was so hands-on.

Their roughness was admirable to Kelly, even Will's.

But sometimes their plans were just outright suicidal.

"Whoa, slow down guys!" Kelly spoke up. "We'll need to guard Danny too."

"I think I can manage myself." Danny laughed anxiously.

Kelly hit him on the back of the head. "I'm perfectly aware of your capabilities, Daniel, I mean we just have to keep in mind how the Clave thinks."

Will propped her hands on her hips, listening.

"The Clave values Nephilim blood above all else. They don't want us, they'll go after Daniel-" Kelly was interrupted by Will.

"He prefers 'Danny'-"

"No! Daniel is fine!" Danny lifted his hands in defense and the corner of Kelly's mouth quirked up in a grin.

Will rolled her eyes, and it came off as a bit immature, but then again she did just egg a house a couple of days ago.

Growing up wasn't on her schedule.

"That Stephen Aldergold has my bags. All my belongings are in them." Kelly groaned, face- palming and feeling exhausted all at once, too tired to even try and "keep her cool".

Her shoulders sagged inwards, and her back felt tense like an iron rod was run through it.

Dean padded over and massaged her shoulders and Danny shot him an odd look that Kelly couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Relax, chica. Steph wouldn't leave his delinquent foster kids alone, now would he!"

His words sounded more and more unsure the longer they sat in silence.

Danny nudged Dean, so Dean moved away from Kelly, giving her one last pat on the back.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas." Danny offered, and Kelly's spine tingled at the thought. "They'll probably be a little big. And you can sleep in the spare room."

She smiled meekly at him.

"So," Dean clapped his hands together when no one said anything, edging towards the wooden stairs, "Will is on staircase-watch, that sounds riveting! Kelly can babysit Danny, one of us might be part-demon, and that's it gang! We're officially enemies of the Shadowhunter capital! It's great, isn't it?!"

_'Fantastic.'_ Kelly thought sarcastically. _'And it's only my first day.' _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit much to take in. **

**I just wanted to get the first chapter up already, so i apologize if it's hard to understand what's going on. Please review so i know what to add more or less of. **

**It's a lot of action and not a lot of character-moments, but i promise the next chapter will focus more on the OCs.**

**I just wanted an introduction to the storyline and some exposition with this chapter. **

**I honestly don't know how to feel about this, i'm so tired out of my mind and starting to get sick (literally).**

**But, hey! That's means it'll be better when i am in the right state of mind.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it though!**

**Plleeasee tell me what you think of the story and of all the characters!**

**What do you think should happen next? O. o**

**Conclusion: I just. I don't even know. I need soup.**

**-timelordXatXhearts**


End file.
